In all its facets
by TheDarkLord'sMistress
Summary: Lily absolutely loathed James. Well, maybe not absolutely. He was okay. Kind of sweet, actually. All right, she loved him!
1. Red

_This collection is written for The Colours of the Rainbow Challenge._

_)o(_

_**Red means a passionate belief in an issue or undertaking, including passionate love or passionate hate.**_

)o(

14th September 1972

.

"Hiya, Evans,"James said brightly, plopping down in the seat across from Lily and shuffling bacon onto his plate. She didn't even bother looking up."Go away, Potter!"

He chuckled."My, my! There's no need to be so rude, Evans, I'm just saying good morning."

"Fine, good morning,"she snarled back, still focused on her plate."Now go away, Potter."

"One more thing,"he replied, grinning and acting as if she didn't absolutely loath him."Wanna go out with me?"

Her head finally snapped up at this, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as she stared at him in disbelieve. Then she pulled herself back together and scowled."We're _twelve_. Why would we go out with anyone?"

His smile threatend to split his face in two at this."So you're saying you'll go out with me when we're older?"

"Ew, no!"she yelped loud enough to get herself a scowl from Professor McGonogall. Blushing furiously, she lowered her voice."I won't go out with you ever. Because I _hate_ you, you moron."

"And I love you,"he stated with an obnoxious wink."Plus, there's a fine line between love and hate, you know. You'll come around eventually."

"No,"she spat, angrily jabbing her fork in his direction and sending scramled egg flying across the table."There's not a fine line between love and hate. That's idiotic! There's a giant, stone labyrinth full of dementors guarding it between love and hate."

James still seemed utterly unworried."Well, I'm pretty good with mazes so I'll just have to learn the Patronus charm then."

Despite him being the biggest brat she knew, that almost made Lily smile. Almost.

Instead, she let out a derisive snort."Don't waste your time."

"Oh, I won't,"he gave back cheerily."I'll succeed, so it's not wasted time. You'll see, once I turn my charm on, you'll be unable to resist."

"Oh yeah?"she hissed, turning back to her breakfast."Bring it on, Potter!"

And that was the beginning of James Potter's desperate quest to woo Lily Evans.


	2. Orange

_**Orange relates to social communications. A warm and inviting colour, it gets people thinking and talking. At the same time, orange is also stimulating to the appetite.**_

)o(

23rd May 1975

.

"Hey, Evans,"James said, gently nudging Lily's arm."Evans, wake up."

Grumbling to herself, the redhead swatted at his hand, still half asleep.

He nudged her again, speaking louder now."Lilyflower, wakey wakey."

"Don't call me Lilyflower,"she mumbled, then suddenly shooting up."Why are you in my room?"

He gave her an incredulous look and started laughing."You're not _in _your room, Evans. You're in the common room. And if you continue sleeping here, you'll really mess up your back."

"What time is it?"Lily asked, glancing around the deserted common room as if to make sure she really wasn't in her own room.

"Past midnight,"he told her, then picking up one of her books and leafing through it."Why are you already studying like this, anyways? Seriously, you're worse than the OWL and NEWT students. Can't imagine the mental breakdown you'll have next year."

"Oh, haha, very funny,"Lily snapped, snatching back her book."Some of us take grades seriously. Not that I think you'd understand."

"Care to explain?"asked James, giving her a lopsided grin that she couldn't help but think was slightly charming. She quickly blamed her sleep-addled state for that thought. As she was about to answer, her stomach gave a loud rumbling sound, making her cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

James only smiled."See, you even missed supper over all the studying!"

She pulled a face and he put on a mock-stern expression."Eating right is very important, young lady!"

Lily giggled and James looked rather pleased with himself."How about we go to the kitchen and get you some food?"

She was about to say no when her stomach loudly objected and she instead shrugged."Yeah, okay. But we better not get caught."

"James Potter does not get caught!"he replied in feigned shock.

.

They spent the remainder of the night surrounded by elves who happily offered them anything their hearts desire while James cracked silly joke after silly joke.

And while she still would not say she liked him, Lily had to admit that when it came to midnight snacks and making her laugh, James Potter wasn't half bad.


	3. Yellow

_**Yellow is related to the ego and our sense of self worth, to how we feel about ourselves and how we are perceived by others. **_

)o(

1st September 1976

.

Lily was miserably lugging her suitcase along the Hogwarts Express.

After a whole summer with Marlene on holiday, Alice clued to Frank, and no longer speaking to Sev and therefore having no one but Petunia for company, she was anything but in a good mood.

It's not half as easy to laugh away your sister's remarks of being a friendless freak when you can't help but agree a bit.

Then she had run late for the Hogwarts Express and had to go straight to Prefect duty. So now she was stuck searching for her friends with a huge suitcase and a frown on her face.

"Hiya, Lily!"an enthusiastic voice called out and she turned around to find James Potter pushing his way towards her between a crowd of overexcited firsties, waving at her and happy as all get-out.

She gave him a nod and a feeble attempt at a smile."James. Hello."

He beamed at her and took hold of her luggage."Here, let me help you out. Did you get even prettier over summer, Lilyflower?"

Lily rolled her eyes at him but couldn't quite stop herself from smiling.

"So, how was your summer?"James asked and as she told him about the only thing that had happened all holiday long – a trip to Dublin with her family – he seemed to genuinely think it was the most interesting thing he had ever heard.

For the first time ever, she didn't scoff when he offered that she come sit with him and his mates but instead went along.

By the time the train pulled into Hogsmead station, she felt much, much better about herself.


	4. Green

_**Green is the colour of balance, harmony and growth.**_

)o(

24th December 1977

.

As Head boy and Head girl, Lily and James had to oversee the prefects while setting up Christmas decorations.

They had a bit of a different idea of quite what that included, however.

"James!"Lily chided, albeit giggling."Get Fletchley out of that tree _right now_!"

He pouted."Oh, come on! He thinks it's funny! See?"

He pointed up at the first year who sat atop a gigantic Christmas tree, laughing his head off and sporting tiny little wings.

Lily flicked her wand, restoring the kid to the floor and replacing him with a flock of live fairies.

James nudged her in the side."God, Lily, you overorganise everything! Be glad you have me around or you'd get bored to death."

"True,"she agreed,"But imagine if they'd let you loose on this school with someone else as Head girl. You'd burn Hogwarts to the ground!"

"Entirely possible,"he admitted, sounding awfully proud of himself."That's why we're such a great couple, Lily."

She raised her eyebrows and he pretended to be embarrassed."I meant team. We're a good team!"

"There you go,"she smiled and went back to decorating.

.

They walked back to the common room together much later, climbing through the portrait hole and sitting in armchairs by the fire.

"This room could use a little more decoration,"James remarked and they both waved their wands at the same time, she conjuring golden baubles and he strings of red tinsel. They grinned at eachother, surprised, and then started laughing."See, Evans, that's why we're a perfect team!"

She nodded to the mistletoe above her head, a blush creeping into her cheeck as she leaned towards him.

"You mean couple,"she corrected quietly and kissed him.


	5. Blue

_**The colour blue is the colour of trust and responsibility.**_

)o(

2nd January 1980

.

The glass Sirius had been holding clattered to the floor, his jaw hanging open as he gaped at Lily and James in disbelieve."You want me to what?"

"We want you to be godfather, Padfoot,"James repeated, laughing at the look on his friend's face."You heard me perfectly well the first time!"

Eyes still wide in astonishment, Sirius pointed at himself."Me? Godfather? Me? Not Remus? Me?"

"Yes, you!"Lily laughed, nudging her husband in the side."Do something so he believes us."

"You're my best mate, Padfoot,"said James, clapping him on the shoulder."Of course we want you to be godfather."

Still, Sirius seemed to not quite believe them, looking form Lily to James and back again."But... but... I'm such a screw-up!"

The smile faded from Lily's face and she pulled Sirius into a tight embrace."Don't you ever say that about my baby's godfather! We trust you, Sirius. We know you'll be perfect. We know you'll be up to the challenge. You're the best person for the job, all right? If you'll accept it."

She drew back and looked her friend in the eyes."So, what do you say?"

Finally, Sirius's face broke into a huge smile."Yes, yes of course! I'm gonna be Prongslet's godfather!"

All three friends laughed happily, Sirius first hugging James and then picking up Lily and twirling her around. He carefully set her back on her feet and crouched down so he was at eye level with her slowly expanding tummy."Hey there, Prongslet. I'm your godfather and I'll always be there for you. I'll always look out for you. And we'll always have fun. I promise."

Lily leaned into her husband's embrace, tears of happiness forming in her eyes as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and Sirius continued to speak to their baby, giddy with excitement.


	6. Indigo

_**The colour indigo indicates an ability to plan for the future. It also means being idealistic.**_

)o(

5th June 1980

.

Lily snuggled into her husband's arms, letting out a soft sigh.

Whether it was of content or exasaperation, even she wasn't sure. While she dearly loved their home and would want no other, being forced to remain here for months and months was anything but comforting.

She should be out shopping for baby clothes and have people tell her she was glowing. That's what big fat pregnant ladies did.

She shared that thought with James and he chuckled heartily."You _are _glowing. But you're not fat, Lily. That's my son in there, not four pounds of scones. Although I wouldn't doubt you'd eat that. In one sitting."

She shoved him lightly, laughing along with him before turning serious."I wish he could just be born into a world he doesn't have to hide in."

"I know,"James replied in hushed tones, looking his wife in the eyes and tenderly brushing her hair out of her face."But a better world will be made for him. And us. And everyone. Love and friendship and kindness will prevail. And maybe for once it will win for good. But even if it doesn't, for a while there will be peace. And we'll never let our baby boy come to harm."

The smile returned to Lily's face."We'll build a world where it's a pleasure to grow up. A world that's safe and sound. For our Harry."

"And his twenty brothers and sisters,"James supplied. Lily's eyes widend in mock shock."I thought we had agreed on fifteen kids?"

They laughed but then James got a bit more serious while still content and lighthearted."I'd like three more."

"That sounds nice,"Lily replied, nuzzling his neck with her nose."Four in all, two boys and two girls."

Grinning from ear to ear, James wrapped his arms around her."And that's what we'll do once this is over. A nice big family. I hope some of them have your red hair."

"But hopefully not all of them have it untameable like yours,"Lily replied. James stuck out his tounge at her."Oh, you know you love it!"

Again she giggled."I know. I hope Harry has it."

"And your eyes,"James said, smiling as he pictured their baby in his mind.

They fell asleep absolutely happy.


	7. Violet

_**The colour violet is unconventional, individual and original. It hates to copy anyone else and likes to do its own thing. Violet inspires creativity with intellect.**_

)o(

31st July 1981

.

"Can we come down now?"Lily called down the stairs, bouncing a giggling Harry on her hip. James voice drifted back up to her."One more second, Lilyflower, Harrykins."

Lily ruffled her son's hair, smiling brightly."What's Daddy up to, hm? What's he up to, Harry?"

The little boy gave a few excited squeals in reply, twisting his fingers into Lily's hair."Dada! Dadada!"

"Yes, Dada's planning something!"the woman said."A birthday surprise, I bet you!"

"All ready!"James called."Come on down!"

Lily made her way downstairs, excited as if she, not her son, were a little kid on her birthday. She marched into the living room, ready to be surpirse. She was not, however, ready for the sight that greeted her. Her mouth fell open and she couldn't even scold her husband for laughing at her expression; she was too busy staring."Oh my god. How did you do that?"

Their living room was replace by a forrest clearing, trees surrounding a beautiful meadow. There were even birds singing in the tree and squirrels watching them with interest. Right in the middle of the meadow was a blanket, just big enough for the three of them, a basket of food and a colourful birthday cake.

"You're not the only one with an O in Transfiguration, my dear,"James replied, his grin refuting his mock hurt tone of voice."Come on then, have a seat, have a seat!"

They plopped down onto the blanket, Harry between them. James tousled his hair, making it even messier than usual – if that was even possible."So, what do you say, Harry? Good birthday?"

"Birf'ay,"Harry agreed, happily sucking on the small piece of icing he had grabbed of his cake. James beamed, turning to his wife."What do you say?"

She smiled in reply, pulling both him and Harry into a hug."I say that marrying you was the smartest decision I ever made!"


End file.
